Items of content on the Internet, such as videos (including user-created videos), pictures, audio recordings, text, interactive games, quizzes, or other such content, may be displayed or presented in a list, sometimes referred to as a “feed”, “stream”, “timeline”, or by other such names. In some instances, such as with audio or video, the content may be configured to automatically play when displayed by an application as a user scrolls through the list, providing an easy way to ingest content.